Ostatni raz - Finał!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 15 Pearl stoi obok pilotującego Vince w kabinie pilota. Pearl: Witamy serdecznie w finale show Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Vince: Witam też. <3 Pearl: Nie kradnij mojego show! Patrz na drogę! Vince: Jasne. ;u; Pearl: Dziękuję. ^^ Ostatnimi osobami, które nam pozostały to Drake i Nina. Vince: W ogóle zauważyłaś, że wszystkie osoby już odpadły? Drake i Nina poczuli już słodki smak porażki. ^^ Pearl: '''Czy ja nie mówiłam, że masz się zamknąć? '''Vince: Wybacz. :D Pearl: Może i poczuli słodki smak porażki, ale któryś z nich poczuję słodki smak zwycięstwa. <3 W każdym razie ostatnio pożegnaliśmy Ebony, a dzisiaj pożegnamy jeszcze Keirę. Cóż, zaraz się tym zajmiemy. (please) Vince: Już nie mogę się doczekać. ^^ Pearl: W takim oglądajcie ostatni odcinek show Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Tylko u nas, zostańcie z nami! Vince: Pa. <3 Pearl wyłączyła kamerę. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twix375Me4Q (troll) Tradycyjnie pojawiają się kamery i zwierzęta. No i szybkie zbliżenie na miasteczko. Na rekonstrukcji Wyspy Kości znajduje się Klein z majtkami na głowie oraz z detektorem całym obklejonym zdjęciami Beth. Znajduje jedynie brudną skarpetkę, którą wącha i uśmiecha się podstępnie. Na placu leży Vince. Po jednej stronie leży Kimberly, a po drugiej Ebony. Gdy Ebony prawie dostaje wiadrem w głowę, rzuca się na chichoczącą Kim, co Vince'owi raczej nie przeszkadza. Jednak odsuwa się i idzie razem z Nayą, która zalotnie mruga do niego oczami. Kamera przenosi się do Hotelu, gdzie w kuchni Celestia rzuca kartami w Toma, jedna z nich trafia go w rękę i wbija się. Celestia złowrogo się śmieje. Natomiast Tomowi pomaga wstać Garry, który wrogim spojrzeniem patrzy na Celcię. Na korytarzu Keira przytula Annie, a ta jedynie uśmiecha się złowrogo. Podchodzi do nich Matt i bierze Annie za rękę, gdzie miała skrzyżowane paluszki. Annie zaczyna chichotać. Na stołówce JoJo w ubraniu kucharza rzuca klopsikami w kartonową podobiznę Lewisa. W czarnobylskiej elektrowni Majli, Klemcia i Nina imprezują. Majli zaczyna twerkować, co kończy się wybuchem elektrowni. Majli i Klemcia lądują na statku z 4 sezonu, a Nina unosi się na wodzie dzięki silikonom. Kamera przenosi się do galerii, gdzie Helen i Drake zbliżają się do siebie, jednak gdy chcą się pocałować, duch Jonny Lee wystrasza ich, a oni uciekają. Jednak po wyjściu z galerii Iris chwyta Drake'a i zbliża do siebie. Maddie podchodzi do niej i uderza w głowę, co kończy się kolejną bójką. Dziewczyny zostają rozdzielone przez JoJo i Vince'a. JoJo umieszcza Maddie wraz z resztą Weteranów, a Vince umieszcza Iris wraz z resztą Nowicjuszy. Za nimi uśmiechnięta Pearl robi poprawia się, jednak gdy zauważa kamerę wyrzuca coś w powietrze, gdzie wybuchają fajerwerki formując się w logo <3> Eliminacja Keiry Samolot, przed wyjściem. Pearl stoi za Keirą przebraną w skafander. '' '''Pearl:' Cóż, nie chciało mi się wymyślać czegoś nowego.. Ale! Wypchała Keirę z samolotu. '' '''Pearl:' Prawdopodobnie nie zdążysz na finał. Jak przykro. ^^ Keira spada na ziemię. Wokół niej pojawia się stadko... jamników. <3 Keira: 'O nie! ''Jamniki zaczęły ją okrążać i lizać po twarzy. <3 Samolot Możecie zakładać swoje podnagłówki, w samolocie znajdują się wszyscy wyeliminowani, finaliści i ekipa. Wszyscy poza Keirą. <3 Dodatkowo proszę finalistów o swoje wrażenia spisane w formie PZ. Bawcie się. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'''Nina: OMG, to już finał! <3 Sama nie wierzę, że taka leniwa idiotka jak ja mogła pokonać tyle osób i to działając całkiem sama przez większość czasu. No, tak jakby... Ale głównie byłam sama, szczególnie w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego sezonu. ^^ Co do moich wrażeń... Zostałam kapitanką Weteranów i przez to musiałam ciągle odwalać prawie całą robotę za resztę drużyny. ._. Na dodatek jeszcze przed rozwiązaniem drużyn odpadły osoby, z którymi najlepiej się dogadywałam. .< Oparł się wkurzony o bramę. Dostrzegł po chwili, że obok niego są szczudła. Drake: 'Kochanie...mam szalony pomysł. ;u; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Oby tylko wypalił, w przeciwnym wypadku czeka mnie pewna śmierć. ''Drake wziął szczudła i wspiął się na górę bramy. Helen podała mu je a on postawił je za bramą. Stanął i zaczął iść w kierunku wejścia. Pies zaczął szczekać, jednak nie było już odwrotu. Drake kopnął psa w pysk, a ten złapał szczudeł i zaczął gryźć. 'Drake: '''O nie... ''Zaczął szybciej iść, a niemal biec w kierunku wejścia. Pies zabrał mu szczudeł z pod nogi i został tylko na jednym...Zaczął skakać w kierunku dachu, a pies zaczął mu gryźć drugiego szczudła. Drake wiedział, że jeśli nie skoczy to jest po nim. Skoczył i....złapał się dachu. 'Drake: '''Uff... ''Teraz jest kolejny problem. Jak Helen ma się do niego dostać? ;_; 'Drake: '''Ups...o tym nie pomyślałem... ''Helen stała koło bramy i jedynie wywróciła oczami z tej sytuacji. 'Helen: '''Dlaczego mężczyźni sobie zawsze utradniają życie? ''Wzięła jakiś patyk i przeskoczyła zręcznie przez bramę. Pies pobiegł w jej stronę szczekając wrogo i szczerząc kły. Helen jednak stała niewzruszona i nagle... uniosła patyk. 'Helen: '''Chcesz patyk? Ty chcesz? ''Pies nagle się zatrzymał i zaczął skomleć patrząc się na patyk jak mały szczeniak. (please) 'Helen: '''Tak, ty chcesz! Aport! ''Rzuciła patyk najdalej jak potrafiła i pies pobiegł daleko za nim. Helen zachichotała i podeszła do budynku, wpatrując się na Drake'a na dachu. 'Helen: '''Mam się do ciebie wspiąć czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? ;u; '''Drake: '''Nie mieliśmy przypadkiem dostać się do środka? ;u; ''Drake spojrzał przez szybę, ale tam były kraty. Spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Ok, łap mnie! ;u; ''Puścił się, jednak niestety (please) Helen go nie złapała, i walnął twarzą o ziemię. 'Helen: '''Czas żebym poprawiła swój refleks... ''Podniosła Drake'a na nogi i otrzepała. 'Helen: '''No dobra, więc co masz zamiar zrobić by wejść i się nie zabić? ;u; ''Nagle zza bramy wyszedł jakiś strażnik. 'Strażnik: '''Co wy tu robicie?! ''Wycelował broń w Drake'a i Helen. 'Drake: '''Plz... ''Drake wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż i rzucił w rękę strażnika, doprowadzając do wypuszczenia broni pod ich nogi. 'Strażnik: '''Aaaa! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Te fanty ze strefy ekipy...przydają się! :> ''Drake podniósł broń i rozstrzelał zamek. Helen patrzyła na niego z miną typu o_O. 'Drake: '''No co? (please) ''Wziął ją za rękę i weszli do środka. Strażnik tym czasem się wykrwawiał. W elektrowni Nina z powodu ciemności potknęła się i upadła razem z Kimberly na kleistą podłogę. ;u; '''Kimberly: Fuu! Co to w ogóle jest? Kimberly próbowała wstać, jednak nie była specjalnie zwinna, więc ciągle po próbie wstania i tak upadała na podłogę. Kimberly: Jestem do niczego... Pomożesz? *_* Nina w międzyczasie z trudem się podniosła i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem Kimberly. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że dziewczyna leży tuż obok niej. Złapała ją za rękę i pomogła jej wstać. Wtedy też sama prawie upadła, ale jakoś udało jej się tego uniknąć. Dziewczyny zaczęły iść przed siebie. Nina: '''Dobra... Gdzie my w ogóle mamy iść? Tu prawie nic nie widać... '''Kimberly: Nie wiem... ale po prostu chodźmy! Fajnym laskom zawsze sprzyja szczęście! Kimberly dotykając ściany szła, a Nina, aby jej nie zgubić trzymała ją za rączkę :> Tymczasem z drugiej strony elektrowni wbiła para Drakelen. Drake: 'Kurde, nic tu nie widać. ''Próbował iść na oślep, ale kiepsko mu to wychodziło (please). Kimberly za to z tej pierwszej strony elektrowni w pewnym momencie otarła się o ścianę. '''Kimberly: OMG, co to jest?! Kimberly zaczęła wrzeszczeć i biec dalej na oślep, ślizgając się i tracąc równowagę kilka razy. Na szczęście Ninka ją zawsze ratowała i Kim się nie wywróciła. Przed jedną i drugą parą pojawił się ogromny ekran, na którym pojawiła się Pearl. Pearl: ''Witajcie, cieszę się, że jesteście już tutaj. <3 Właściwie to idzie wam słabo, ale trudno. (please) Wasze kolejne wyzwanie to... odnalezienie Banks! Tak, tej wrzeszczącej znanej piosenkarki POP. POP! POP! Celestia twierdzi, że tam jest. ''Zbliżenie na Celestię. Celestia: ''No co? Nie lubię jej. :P ''Pearl: ''Ma zaśpiewać po naszych występach, dlatego jest nam bardzo potrzebna! Grupa, która odnajdzie Banks zbliży się do wygranej! Powodzenia. (please) ''Vince: ''A to nie miało być tak, że Banks... ''Pearl: ''Koniec! <3 ''Ekran zniknął. '''Nina: '''Ehh... Jak zawsze wszystko przez Celcię.